Spider-Woman
by realbflash
Summary: Find out if you read it.


My world is very different from yours, period. But not always in a better way. You see, I have a crush on someone way out of my league. You want to know whats going on? Well, first let me introduce you to myself. My full name is Matthew-James Watson, but everybody calls me MJ. I have dark auburn hair and leaf green eyes. I'm not too muscular, but everyone still tells me I'm very handsome. I can draw a lot of attention easily. I'm still a high school student. There's one last thing I should tell you. I'm a pansy, I have to have other people do stuff for me. Anyway, my world have people with powers. In your world you read about them, but in my world its a reality. Except, we have swapped genders here. Imagine every comic being gender swapped, and that's my world. I have a crush on Spider-Woman, one of thr most popular ones out there. I haven't always had a crush it started when she saved me. You see, I do modeling and I came back from a shoot late at night. I walked by an alley and I was pulled in. A burglar threw me against the brick wall. They pointed a gun at me and demanded my wallet. I watched a web latch itself to the robber's back and pukl them away. That's when she jumped out of the shadows, picked me up, and kissed me. Right there. I didn't have a problem with it, because, well she saved me. After that, she ran away. That's when I started to have the crush. As I mentioned, I still go to high school. There's this girl in my class who I've had a crush on for a long time, but she's very below my level. Her name is Penny Parker. She has long, flowing brown hair and a great body. I never knew why she was so unpopular. Also, I think she likes me back. But we've never spoken to each other. That changed one day when the teacher in one of our classes paired us up together. It was really awkward, but we eventually became friends. I met a few of her friends, like Harriet Osborn.I was invited to a movie by Penny, but I had to turn it down because I had a shoot to go to. I had to go on a rooftop with only underwear and sockson for modeling purposes. We took a few photos but we then heard an explosion. It came from the first floor, where something was up. The explosions made me stuble and fall off the edge. I was screaming as I fell, until I was picked up in mid-air and placed on a building. A news camera caught this all on tape. It was Spider-Woman. "I have something for you." I said. "What?" she replied. I took half of her mask off and kissed her. She resisted but then, she went in. I was put down safely, and then she left. We were in love. The next day, I went out with Penny to a movie. It was there where she confessed her love for me. I had to turn her down because I was chasing Spider-Woman. Then she confessed that she was Spider-Woman. She took me to her house where she introduced me to her Uncle Martin and then we went to her room. She showed me her costume and then showed me her webs. I was finally happy, my two crushes are the same person and they want me back. The bad was that the news caught us kissing on camera and the villains knew we were dating. The day, I went to the gym. I was wearing a normal black tank top and yoga pants. Penny invited me to a cafe to have a drink, but I noticed that a woman in a black hoodie following me. I sped up and I decided to lead her off my path by taking a short cut through the bad part of town. A white van tralied me down the street. I started to run, but they pulled up beside me and opened the door. I was pulled in and the only thing left was one of my flip flops. In the van, I was introduced to Mysteria, who is one Spider-Woman's main villains. I was brought to an abandoned theater, where she and her goons set up a phantom in the opera recreation. I was tied up with tape over my mouth in a fake boat and Mysteria dressed up as the phantom. Mysteria has her way with me and then Spider-Woman came. Spider-Woman beat the senses out of Mysteria, almost killing her. Spider-Woman picked me up and we left before the cops came. She untied me and then we kissed. I now will never be scared because I know that Spider-Woman will always be there for me.


End file.
